The List
by XxFatallyVenomousxX
Summary: Maka is in a coma. After being beaten nearly to death, she was left in the streets to die. Soul found her shortly after, and immediately brought her to the hospital. While she is in a coma, Soul finds a folded up piece of paper in her back pocket. Inside was a list of names, the people responsible for this. At the bottom, 'They must pay for this' was scrawled in black ink.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! This right here is a new fanfiction that I got the idea for at maybe two in the morning ^_^ Well, since my brain decided to derp, and I got massive writers block on Never Let Go, I put this as a uhm, distraction until my brain derp is over :D Well I hope you like it, and the story has a little twist in it later in the story. It's going to have three separate stories to it, like the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. Same story, different parts because it would be too long squished into on story. First is this story, The List. Then comes The Test. Last is The Confession. Have fun reading Chapter One of The List :) NEVER EAT SOGGY WAFFLES CUZ THEY'RE GROSS... I should know -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but I am very jelly of the person who does *AHEM* FUNIMATIONANDBONES... Anyways...**

I sit in the chair next to Maka's bed, her fingers loosely wrapped around my hand. Her green eyes are closed, and her breathing is light. A nurse comes in to change her IV and check her heart and breathing rate. She sticks a thermometer under her tongue and looks at her sadly. _Yeah, I know, _I think to myself. She checks her bruises and takes off her blanket to check her ribs and collarbone. They know by now not to ask me to leave the room, because that was not happening, and I kindly explained that to the doctors and nurses. I had been sitting here for nearly two days straight, and I had slept a couple of times, only to snap awake whenever her heart monitor spiked or stopped.

The thermometer flashes and beeps, and the nurse checks the numbers. She looks relieved and scribbles something down on her clipboard. I eye her name tag, which has 'Jennifer' printed on it in bold black letters. Jennifer. Huh. Nice name. Jennifer's pretty, but I can tell she's a few years older than me. Maybe... twenty two? Twenty three? Hmm. Medium dark brown hair, red highlights. Hazel eyes framed with thick black lashes. Tan. It takes a lot of effort to lift my tired red eyes.

I run a hand through my spiky white hair. It falls right back in my eyes anyways. Instead I brush it to the side and that helps. Jennifer leaves. It is very quiet besides her heart monitor, which is beeping regularly. At least it has a steady pace. One, two, three, four. One, two, three-

It stops. I bolt up. She chokes a little, but then it continues to beep along to the rhythm of her heart. I slump back down in my seat, sighing. She starts coughing again. I sit up in alarm and put my hand behind her back, lifting her off of the pillows, trying to get Maka's airway cleared. She chokes a couple more times, inhales deeply, and collapses against my arm. Gently, I lift her off and lay her head against the pillow. I adjust the tape on her IV and put everything back in place. I look longingly at her face, hoping those bright emerald eyes would open, hoping that her limp hands would pick up a book and Maka Chop me, anything. Anything but laying here, half dead.

_*Flashback*_

_The rain pours down harder still. "Maka! MAKA!" I scream down the alleys and streets. I shine the beam of my flashlight down all of the dimly lit areas of Death City. This place had always been small to me, but now it seemed huge. Endless._

_My pillar of light falls on something. Someone. Lying on the sidewalk, soaked and pale. I run towards them and get down on my knees. It's a girl. Blonde. Short. I pull her onto her back. Oh thank god it's her._

_"Maka?" I ask in a shaky voice. "Maka, can you hear me?"_

_"Soul," she mumbles, but it's slurred and hard to understand._

_" Maka, what happened?"_

_"Five men." she murmurs. "Now I'm dead right? I am dead, right Soul?"_

_"No, no, no." I tell her. "You're not dead and you're not going to die, I promise."_

_"Soul," she says, then reaches behind her. She pulls out a folded up sheet of paper and places it in my hand. I put it in my jacket._

_"This doesn't matter now, okay? You need to get to a hospital."_

_"But, the men, they're gonna kill me, if I'm not dead yet." she says hysterically. "They're gonna-" Her head suddenly falls backwards, and her eyes go blank._

_"Maka, stay with me!" I sweep her up in my arms and start running toward the E.R._

_*End flashback*_

The sheet of paper! I pull that piece of paper out of my jacket, and unfold it. In black ink, five names are written in neat script. Mark Fallen. Jason King. Sean Hill. Kyle Mullen. Eric Tyler. Simple names, but I've never heard of one of them. Well I know this much: Those names are going into hospital records once I'm through with them.

**Rawr, Soul is out for revenge :O We shall hear Soul's hunting of the first man on the list... MARK FALLEN. No, it is not a reference, it is just a random name I picked, so sorry to any Mark Fallen's out there reading this! :( Well hope you enjoyed I'll update both The List and Never Let Go soon! ACK BRAIN DERP! Well bye for now! DON'T HAVE A BRAIN DERP THEY'RE PAINFUL!**

**ADDIO ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE BUDDY! Hey guys how are you today? I'm awesome because some hundred people from Never Let Go came and read this story :) Thanks for all of the support and my first two reviewers because it really just makes a person feel AWESOME inside when they get a review. Oh, quick news flash, my pen name has changed to XxItalianChaos17xX. Well anyways this is chapter two and it's wayyy longer than chapter one becuase this is the 'INVESTIGATION' :P well I'm gonna shut up now so read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did I'd be really super happy :D**

**Chapter 2: The Investigation (Because I'm jjust that cheesy XD)**

I kiss Maka's forehead and say, "I'll be back. Don't die on me, please."

She doesn't say anything back of course, but her heart rate kind of stutters when I brush my lips against her skin. I don't want to leave her but this Mark Fallen guy was about to be real sorry. I tell the nurse I'm leaving and if there's any change with Maka, please call me. I scribble down my number on a orange sticky note and l hand it to her. I throw open the door to the hospital and yank my hood over my head. I pull out the list and examine Mark Fallen's name. All of the sudden, black ink starts appearing. It blooms and spreads across the paper quickly. Writing. The same neat script as before.

Next to Mark Fallen's name, the black ink has spelled out "Chupa Cabra's, Fantasy's Night Club, BLUR Bar". Chupa Cabra's, Fantasy's, and BLUR. I've heard of and been to all of those places, but why there…? Oh. Maybe that's where this Mark Fallen guy likes to hang around. Chupa Cabra's? This guy must be at least seventeen or eighteen. Least I hope. The only time I'd been down to Chupa Cabra's was to get Blair from work. I shrug and study the list again. I'll try Chupa Cabra's first, SOLELY because Chupa Cabra's closes at two and it was almost midnight.

I jump on my bike and kick it to life. The engine roars loudly and I speed off toward Chupa Cabra's. The rain is freezing, but I ignore it and grit my shark-like teeth together. The closer I get to Chupa Cabra's, the more drunk guys and perverts I see. I grind my pointed teeth and speed up. By the time I get to Chupa Cabra's, perverts and drunks and pedophile looking guys are everywhere. I park my bike by the sidewalk and shove my hands in my pockets. I go toward the entrance and shove my way through the creeps crowding the front door. I'm allowed in whenever because of Blair and everything. I go up to the front desk. Before I can say a word to Lily, the girl who works the front desk, I am interrupted by a terrifyingly familiar voice.

"SOUL!" Blair cries. "You came to visit me!" she grabs me in a hug and shoves my face in her chest, almost purring.

Blood gushes from my nose and I do everything I can to get Blair off of me. She feels my struggle and releases me. "Has my Scythey Boy come to play with us?" she mewls.

"Nope. Sorry Blair." I say and shove a couple of napkins up my nose to stop the blood flow. "Actually I came to ask Lily if a certain costumer came in today."

"Really? Who?" Lily pipes from behind the front desk.

"Some guy named Mark Fallen." I tell them.

"Hmm. Blair have you had a Mark recently?" Lily asks.

"Not that I remember. Check the computer records. He's probably registered here if he comes as often as Soul says." She turns to me while Lily scrolls through the recent payments and registries. "What's this about Soul? Did he cheat on Maka?"

"No. It's kind of hard to explain. Maka went to go visit Liz and Patti on Tuesday night, and when she was on her way to Death the Kid's mansion, I guess she got mugged or something by a group of five men, and they beat her half to death and left her in the streets to die. When Kid called me and asked if Maka'd already left, I said no and he said he still wasn't there. I got worried and went to go look for her. I found her halfway in between mine and Kid's house and she had bruises, blood and was almost passed out. She gave me a note and then fainted. She hasn't woken up yet, and she's in the hospital." I finish.

"Oh no!" Blair cries. "Is Maka going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Her heart stopped twice already, and she keeps coughing up blood while she's still in the coma." My voice cracks at the end.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Blair bursts into tears. Wow. I didn't know she cared so much about Maka. She sits down heavily on a couch and buries her face in her hands and starts crying again. Lily wipes her eyes and continues to search.

"Wait Soul, I don't get it. What does this Mark guy have to do with it?" Blair mumbles through her hands.

"Right before Maka passed out, she handed me a folded up piece of paper with five names written on it. At the bottom, 'They must pay for this' was written in different, messier handwriting."

"Ah. Mark Fallen is one of the names." Lily says.

"Exactly. And I figured that if it was planted on Maka, those were the names of the people who mugged her."

"It makes sense," Blair dries her eyes on her sleeve.

"Hey, I found a Mark Fallen." Lily waves us over. I stand behind her and examine information that was pulled up:

First Name: Mark

Last Name: Fallen

Birthday: May 09th, 1986

Age: 26

Last Purchase: House Wine, Miranda; Tuesday, March 5th, 2012

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." I moan.

"What is it?" Blair asks, concerned.

"Tuesday March 5th was the day Maka was…" I shake my head.

"Where's Miranda?" I back away from the two.

"Um, Lily is Miranda with Kat and Vanessa? Table twelve?" Blair looks around the brothel for the girl named Miranda.

"Yeah. Soul, table twelve, the one with dark brown hair wearing a purple dress and black pumps." She points to a booth in the back left corner. I see three women and two men sitting there.

"Thanks."

When I get to the table I see a girl with dark red hair, a girl with blue hair, and a brunette with blond highlights. The three girls look up and immediately start twirling their hair and giggling. Yeah, well I was pretty sexy. Not going to hide that. I run a hand through my white hair.

"Hi. Are you Miranda?" I ask the brunette timidly.

"Yes. And you are?" she flirtatiously bats her eyelashes at me. The other two girls look jealous of her.

"Do you mind coming with me for just a moment? I'm really sorry for interrupting," I add to the two guys.

"It's cool man." One of the men say.

"Thanks." I offer my hand to her and help Miranda out of the booth. She gently places her hand in mine and gets up. I bring her back towards the front desk with Blair and Lily.

"Oh Miranda." Lily looks up from her paperwork and puts down her pen.

"This cute boy requested that I came with him." Miranda says and I feel my face color up from the 'cute boy' remark.

"Paws off my Scythey Boy," Blair teases.

"Oh, yeah, um…" I shyly start to the Miranda girl. I couldn't help it. She was cute! "Did you happen to work with a 'Mark Fallen' recently?"

"Mark Fallen…" she stares off into the distance momentarily. "Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what he looks like?" I press on.

"Yeah. Brown, almost black hair, silver eyes, maybe five eleven or six feet. Muscular." She tells me and looks back and forth between the three of us. "Why?"

"Do you remember the little dirty blonde who came in the other day, with this boy to pick up Blair from work?"

"Short blonde… yes."

"She was mugged and now she's in a coma, and her heart has stopped twice. We believe Mark Fallen is one of the men responsible."

She covers her mouth with her hand and murmurs, "Oh no. When?"

"The same night he came and hung out with you. Did he leave drunk?"

"Yeah, but he said he was going to call a cab. I had no idea that he would come near a young woman like Maka." She tears up.

"Yeah, none of us did. Mark actually comes in frequently. Maybe you should stay in the area. Just in case. Maybe you should check Fantasy's place. She's right around the corner. I know the owner personally, so I'll give her a call and explain what's going on." Lily says.

"Until then, I'll inform all of the girls and tell them to keep a careful eye out." Blair turns to leave, but quickly spins around again. "And, Soul, please call me if any news on Maka is released."

"Yes, please call in." Lily looks at me with deep, sincere eyes.

"Okay." I say.

Miranda, Lily and Blair all hug me, but not a chest-to-face hug. A real hug. One with meaning. I thank Lily and Miranda for all of their help and walk down the street to Fantasy's Night Club. The pulsing lights are visible from the outside, and the heavy bass thumps through the foundation and walls.

**Hi again :P thanks for sticking around to read chapter two and i'll update soon depending on reviews so pleaase review and favorite and stuff so yeah have fun. Oh and before I go, my best friend EVER (who helps me A BUNCHES with these stories and stuffies) joined FanFiction and is currently working on a story. She's a really creative writer and I'll tell you guys when she post her first chapter/story (she prefers one-shots or not a lot of chapters). But when she does it would be awesome if you guys helped her out and read her stuff and reviewed. It would make me really happy and it would make her day! Her pen name is XxItalianTerror99xX . Thanks guys for all of your support and please review. DON'T EAT SOGGY WAFFLES CUZ THEY'RE NASTEEEEEE!**

**BUH-BYEEE ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELLO! Guys, I love you. I just thought I'd take the time to let you know =) But ooh, in THIS chapter of The List, we get to witness Soul going (as someone called it) 'BADASS KICKERY' on the first dumbface named MARK FALLEN. Oh and, by the way, if your name happens to be Mark Fallen, it's completely a coincidence. I don't know anyone named Mark Fallen, so don't take the name into play. It's just a name in this story, so think nothing of it! Well bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, sorrehhhhhhhhhh...h.**

I am greeted by a girl with blond hair and purple eyes outside. "Hello, you must be Soul. I'm Victoria. I understand the situation with your meister and your investigation for the one named Mark Fallen. He is a frequent costumer and in fact, a few employees have reported seeing him this evening."

I shake her hand and say, "Thank you. Which employees?"

"Go to the bar and ask for Jane. She has purple hair and green eyes. She should be wearing a black shirt with 'Fantasy' written across it." she points to the bar near the dance floor.

I thank her again and go to the directed bar. I sit at one of the barstools and wait for the bartender to come and make rounds. I scan the crowd for a man who fits Miranda's description. The bartender taps on the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" he polishes off a wine glass.

"I'm looking for Jane."

"Who are you?"

"Soul Eater Evans. The one with the injured meister."

"Oh. My apologies. I'm truly sorry to hear about your meister. Let me go get Jane for you, Soul." He quickly retrieves Jane from the kitchen, and points to Soul, sitting at the end of the bar.

"Hello Soul. I'm Jane." She shakes my hand. "You're looking for Mark Fallen, correct?"

I nod. She leans across the counter.

"He is sitting at the other end of the bar, in the white dress shirt and black tie." She whispers in my ear.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I get up. Suddenly a overwhelming anger fills me. That animal, _Mark_, did this to my meister. She's half dead because of him. I crack my knuckles and think, _'It's go time'_. I sit down next to Mark calmly though, and ask his name.

"Mark. Mark Fallen," he smiles.

"Soul. Soul Eater Evans." I introduce myself.

He grins and says, "Nice night outside. "

"Indeed."

The bartender slips a receipt to Mark. He tries to grab the narrow slip of paper, but the rage boils over and my left arm transforms into a scythe. I stab it into the bar, spearing the receipt into the wood, inches away from his fingers.

Mark, not surprisingly, looks shocked. He turns his head to face me and gawks at my scythe arm. I turn my face to look at him with a sadistic smile on my face. He looks terrified. I change my arm back into its regular form and launch myself at Mark. Both of us fall to the floor. I grab his collar and cock my head.

"What did you do to her?" I whisper.

"_What_?" He looks bewildered.

"WHAT did you DO to HER?!" I scream in his face. "The girl! Did you choke her like I'm choking you? Did you _enjoy _it like I am? Because I'm enjoying this, I really am."

"Y-y-you're… ins-ane," he gets out.

"That may be true, but at least I acknowledge it. You on the other hand… did you find it funny when you beat the life out of her? Was it humorous? Did you enjoy the pain on her face when you smashed it in? How about your buddies? Did they like it too?" I break his nose with a swift blow.

"OW! You bastard!" He yells.

"You're going to be very sorry for what you did." I tell him and break his cheekbone with my knuckles. By this time a bunch of people have circled around us and are placing bets. It doesn't surprise me that I hear several people say, "Damn. Who's the albino kid?" I almost grin. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" I drag him outside.

Once we're outside and down a dark alley, I twist his arm so hard that it snaps loudly and he cries out in pain. Mark roundhouse kicks me in the eye, but it doesn't faze me. I turn the tip of my finger into a scythe and open a large cut straight down his face. Shallow, but long. He staggers backwards into a wall and I knee him in the stomach. He throws a punch at me but instead I grab his arm and flip him onto the ground with it. I slam my foot down on his ribs, which shatter almost instantly. He screams. I kneel down next to him.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways. Either way I am going to kill you. First option, I'll kill you quick and end your misery under one condition. Second option, you can keep your mouth shut and I'll torture you some more and I will make sure that the end comes slowly for you, my friend. Pick one."

"What's the condition for the first option?" He wheezes out.

"You tell me everything that happened the night you jumped the girl, and tell me everything you know about Jason King, including appearance, personality and whereabouts." I say.

"Okay. I pick the first option."

"Alrighty then, good choice. Now, tell me everything."

"Okay, I went to Chupa Cabra's and purchased a girl named Miranda for the night. It was around one thirty when I left, drunk. The girl working the desk, Lily, called a cab for me, but I didn't understand and walked home. I only live a couple streets from the place. On my way there, I ran into a bunch of my friends. Jason King, Sean Hill, Kyle Mullen and Eric Tyler. They were drunk too and were on their way to BLUR when they decided to come to my place instead. We were walking around when I saw a blonde girl with pigtails wearing a skirt and cloak. I asked her what she was doing out so late and she told me to 'go elsewhere, pedophile'. I was trying to be nice but then Jason tried to approach her, but she hit him with something. A book, I think. Jason got pissed off and Sean tried to take the book from her, but she hit him too. I was getting a little tired of this chick, so I told her to quit hitting random people with that damn book. She threatened to hit me too, so I took it away from her. She said that I was really starting to piss her off, and kneed me in the balls. I got real mad real quick, and I pushed her into a wall. I turned to leave but Kyle punched the little girl in the face. I got angry and told them all to cut it out, that she was just a child, but nobody listened…" he trailed off.

I flinch and say, "Now. About this guy named Jason King."

"Jason is a real messed up guy. Drugs, alcohol, the whole lot. He's about six feet tall, straight dark hair and blue eyes. Pretty buff, lean. You can find him hanging around the girls' middle school. He's a pervert and a pedophile, stalker above all. I don't like him, but he just kept hanging around."

"Thanks a lot. I'm sorry, but someone who touches my meister has to pay."

"Ah. You're a weapon and the girl's your meister. Well, if anything, I'm sorry. Truly and sincerely sorry for what I did to her, because she's a beautiful young lady. Is she… okay?"

"No. She's in the hospital, and her heart has stopped several times already." I hiss.

"I'm sorry. Please kill me. I deserve it, and a painful death at that. But if she recovers, which I pray she does, from the bottom of my heart, I hope she has a nice life and can put this behind her." Mark shuts his eyes.

I almost regret cutting his throat… almost. But nobody touches my Maka and gets away with it, no matter who you are.

**LOL nobody touches Maka Albarn and gets away with that $%#! Lol CENSORED well anyways, hope you liked it. By the way, sorry again to anyone named Mark Fallen or Jason King. I just used random names :l But hope you liked it :) See you guys in a few days**

**L8R ^3^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**WELL HELLO THERE, FRIEND! How are you people doing today? I'm really surrealistically, impeccably, unconditionally, HAPPY. Thirteen reviews for three chapters? *Dies from excitement* I feel so... LOVED. Yes, yes i understand that these chapters have been kinda "filler" but this chapter makes up for it i promiseee :D so bear with me and read this chapter DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater even though when i blew out the candles on my birthday cake i wished for the copyright thingie, but here i am like six months later i'm still waiting .**

The rest of the day was mostly me sitting in front of the air conditioner, courtesy of Maka. Later that night she made me a different type of soup, which I made her taste first just in case she poisoned it with my medicine, and after I finished eating she put the bowl in the sink and gave Blair some fish or something.

"Here, drink this." She hands me a cup of water.

I lean back. "Did you do anything to it?"

"What are you talking about, Soul?" Maka looks confused.

"Did you secretly mix my medicine into that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Why would I go through the trouble of putting it in your water, when I can easily just shove it down your throat like I did the last two times?"

"Good point," I say and take a sip.

"Come to think of it, it is ten o'clock, so you actually do need to take your medicine." She gets the bottle from the fridge.

"Okay."

"What?" she asks in disbelief.

"I said okay."

"Seriously? No chasing around the house? No threatening?"

"Nope."

"Why are you being so easy?" she studies my face carefully.

"Well, I figured that just getting it over with instead of getting hit with a book, or getting another ice bath is just better." I explain.

She hands me the tablespoon hesitantly. I take it from her and, wrinkling my nose, I swallow my medicine. She watches in shock. I give the spoon back to her and drink some water to get rid of the taste. She takes it back and looks carefully at it. After a few moments of inspecting the spoon, she must be convinced that I actually swallowed it, and puts it in the dishwasher.

"Wow." She looks amazed. "That was pretty unbelievable."

"That was pretty gross." I frown.

She pauses, then says, "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." She turns to leave.

"Wait Maka! I don't want to sleep on the couch."

She sighs and says, "Fine. I guess you can sleep in my room with me." She narrows her eyes. "But Soul if you dare touch me, so help me God, I will hurt you and you will be sorry."

I put my hands up. "Okay, I promise, I won't touch you."

"Good." She smiles and skips down the hallway.

I shake my head and follow her to her room. She collects a pile of clothes and goes to the bathroom. She shuts her door behind her and I sit down on the edge of her bed. Since it looks like she's going to take a while, I pull my shirt over my head and lay down. I didn't notice until now, but as it turns out, I'm exhausted, even though I've been sleeping all day. I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

…

I have no idea what time it is, but I can see the hazy, yellow light of the moon, so it's still nighttime. I don't know what woke me up. I see Maka's back turned to me, and I can see the slight rise and fall of her breathing. Even though she's under the blanket and I always thought it was warmer in her room, Maka is shivering. Suddenly she takes in a deep breath, and rolls over. She lays her head on my chest and I feel her palm over my heart. I raise both my hands and freeze. Is this some kind of test? No, she's definitely asleep, I know that much for sure.

Well, I decide, she broke the rule first, so she shouldn't mind this. After I convince myself once again that she's asleep, I put my arm down and lay my hand on her back.

**Maka**

When I woke up in the morning, I know something is wrong. It's too warm, for one thing, and also I'm way too comfortable and it smells very sweet (for some reason my room always smells like mint). Another thing is, is that I'm pretty sure that my bed doesn't breathe. Carefully, I look up. Soul's face is blank and peaceful, unconscious. How did I… manage to…? I shake my head. Under my palms, his skin radiates a constant heat and an almost intoxicating scent that I can't identify. Even though Soul is sixteen now, he still looks like a baby, drooling out of the side of his mouth. His face is so peaceful it makes me want to laugh.

All of the sudden, he inhales deeply, and I can feel him waking up. Not wanting to move, I shut my eyes and pretend to still be asleep. I feel him stretch his arms, and hear his eyes open. For a few minutes, Soul just doesn't move, like he doesn't want to get up either. But after a few minutes, he carefully shifts under me and slides a pillow under my face to replace his chest. The pillow's comfortable, but it's no comparison to Soul. I don't hear any footsteps, but I assume that Soul has already left the room. But suddenly, I feel his lips softly brush my forehead. My heart jumps into my throat and I feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I can feel his soft breathing against my skin, which by this time is quickly heating up and reddening. Soul is hesitating, and maybe it's just me, but he doesn't really seem to want to move. My cheeks are burning and I can feel the blush spreading, but luckily the fool doesn't notice. Soul sighs quietly and pulls away. I hear him cross the floor and open my door. It shuts a moment later and I peek through my eyelashes to make sure he's really gone. Then I sit up and start hyperventilating. I put my hands on my cheeks and start working on proper breathing.

**AWW! I know, i know, I'm evil once again. MUAHAHA! Well, i'll repost again in like a day or two. Pfft, i'm so nice to you people, reposting everyday. I'm literally on the computer every minute of every day writing, so please forgive me for the short chapters soweeeeee :( But anyways, i'm going to go paint my nails blue (cuz blue's awesome like that) and eat some fudge brownies teehee MINEZZZ :D**

**ADIOS ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lol Maka impersonation xP Sowweh for not updating in like forever :( but now, HERE IT IS: CHAPTER FIVE! Well, this chapter is kinda short, only eight hundred and eighty four words :l not including the author's notes. but hey, I'm doing what i can ever since school started. Anyways, have fun kitties :3**

*TIME SKIP: AT CHUPA CABRA'S*

I lean against the wall in Lily's office. "It's an excellent plan, but how do we know they'll be coming?" I ask doubtfully.

"It's Saturday night. Neither of them work and the comic book store and GameStop is already closed. They have no where to be."

"True. So what happens is, Eric and Kyle come into Chupa Cabra's, buy a couple of drinks. When they're incoherent, Blair and Miranda go in. They ask them about what happened Tuesday night, but subtly. They're so drunk off their asses that they start spewing out random crap about what happened. Blair and Miranda report back to us, and we have our needed information without violence." I finish.

"Exactly." She nods.

Normally, I would have _wanted _the violence, but revenge was completely forgotten to me. In fact, now, I just feel like I need to know what happened to her. Besides, it seemed like not everybody was guilty. Mark Fallen actually seemed sad about it.

"Alright. When do you—"

"Lily! Soul! You won't believe it!" Kat comes running into the office. "Eric and Kyle just walked in!"

"What?" I ask in disbelief. I didn't actually think they'd come in. They just walked right in. They just dug their own graves. Literally.

"Blair is seating them, and they're so stupid! They ordered House Wine and Champagne, already."

"Good. Kat, you need to get them drunk, and this is extremely important. If they aren't drunk before we interrogate them, they'll know something's up. Make very sure that they are drunk before you call in Miranda and Blair." Lily commands.

"Got it." Kat rushes out the door.

"Tonight is the night." Lily nervously twists a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Now all we can do is wait."

"Yeah. Where's Blair?"

"Getting ready. She's in the back room, so you can go talk to her. Just knock first, because that's also the changing room…"

"Okay. Thanks." I walk out of her office and see Kat seated at a booth with a man with blond hair and black eyes. Kyle. I grit my teeth and walk directly to the back room. I tap on the door a few times.

"Blair? It's Soul, can I come in?"

I hear a muffled cry, so I press my ear against the door. There is another cry, but then a scream. I back up and kick the door with as much force as I can, changing room or not. It goes down with a crash and I jump inside.

The dust settles, and all I see is Blair, with a arm wrapped around her mouth and nose. A guy is standing behind her with a knife pressed against Blair's throat. Blair's eyes are screaming for help, and her face is turning pale.

"Blair?!" I gasp. "Let her go!"

"You want the little kitty? Come and get her." The guy tries to stab Blair in the neck, but at the last second she squirms in his grasp and he misses, the blade cutting into her shoulder. Blair hisses and reveals her sharp cat-like fangs. She bites into the guy's arm, hard enough that they sunk deep in his skin. The guy drops Blair on the ground and staggers backwards holding his bleeding arm in pain.

"Rotten bi—" he doesn't finish his insult before I launched myself at him, knocking us on the ground.

"Just who the HELL do you think you are?" I spit in his face. "First you beat a sixteen year old girl half to death, and then try to kill an innocent woman? You have no respect, and I have long lost all of mine for you!"

"Who are you? The little boyfriend? How sweet." He sneers.

I punch him in the mouth. "No, I'm the guy who finds it _sick _to beat up a girl half your age. Just like any other person."

"You just crossed the wrong line, boyfriend." He rolls us over and pulls a gun on me. He presses the cold metal against my temple. "Say goodbye to your little friend. You're next." He says to Blair.

"YOUR GOD HAS COME TO YOUR RESCUE! FEAR NOT SOUL!"

_'That voice,' _I think, _'Can only be one person...'_

Suddenly all of his weight flies off of me, and when I look up, my thoughts are confirmed. The boy standing over the guy is the one and only...

"Who are you?" The guy wheezes.

"I AM A GUY WHO'S GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON NOT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY BEST FRIEND OR MY OTHER BEST FRIEND, APPROPRIATELY NAMED BLACK STAR!"

"Damn straight," I say.

"HAHA! SOUL, IT'S PARTY TIME!" Black Star yells. "LET'S KICK THIS GUY INTO NEXT WEEK! YAHOO!"

"Agreed. Maybe this will turn out better than the fight with Kid..."

He grins and pushes up his sleeves. Black Star cracks his knuckles and says, "It's go time!"

I turn my arms into scythes and run to the guy. Black Star runs next to me, with his gold Soul Wavelength in his right hand. It is not going to end well for this guy.

**LOL Black Star :P well, hope you liked it. Also, check out 'Too Bad' a seduce war written by me :) also the first Shuffle One Shot is up, titled "Whistle". Hope you like them.**

**See you in a few days ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter of The List. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater so hurry up and read it fools.**

*TIME SKIP*

"Certain Kill: Black Star Big Wave!"

"You idiot! Don't kill him!"

"Haha! Sorry I forgot how much of a BALL-LESS WEAKLING this guy is!"

"Quiet, you. Hey jackass, ready to talk?" I transform my scythe blades back into my arms and grab him by his collar. A vibration goes off in my pocket.

I take out my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Soul Eater Evans?" A bleak, female voice asks.

"Yes it is."

"Miss Albarn's doctor wishes to speak with you."

"Very well." I struggle to keep a polite tone. Black Star is harassing Kyle in the background.

"One moment please." There is a brief pause and some muted talking. Finally it switches to a male voice. "Soul?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll get straight to the point. Miss Albarn isn't doing good. I highly suggest you come to the hospital ASAP, because her time grows short." He sounds miserable.

I suck in a gasp. No, no, no! "I'll be there in five minutes." And with that, I hang up.

"Black Star I have to leave. Now."

He must understand what I mean because he slowly turns his head to Kyle. "You. Bastard." He spits.

"I officially give you permission to kill him, Black Star. Just keep it clean." I rush out the door, past Kat and Lily and Miranda's shocked faces. I shoulder my way through the crowd of pervs and run outside. I jump on my bike and fly in the direction of the hospital. The sun is laughing maniacally, and for some reason I feel like it's mocking me.

Not three minutes later I skid out on my bike in the parking lot and park it anywhere as quickly as I can. I run through the parking lot, but when I get to the door I slow down and straighten my expression. I walk inside and straight past the front lobby desk. They know who I am by now.

I take the elevator to the eighth floor (courtesy of Kid) and stride down the hallway. I get to the room and enter without knocking.

To my relief, Maka is laying on her bed, heart monitor still beeping. It is significantly slower though. I hold back the tears and sit by her side. I need to be here, in this very chair, next to her, when her final hours, or more accurately, minutes were up.

My eyes are stinging, my hands are trembling and my mind is blank. I need to calm down. I start counting her heart beats. _One, two, three, four, one…two, three…four…one…tw…o…_

The heart monitor slows down, more and more. Finally it stops. Goes blank. That deadpan, monotone beep that signaled that she has passed is going. Her hand slips from mine.

I pull the list from my back pocket and unfold it. I cross out the last two names and leave it in my lap. All that's left for Soul Evans is the endless ocean of pain.

A tear slides down my cheek and lands on the sheet of paper in my lap, making a little gray spot. I slip forward and put my chin on the metal bar of the hospital bed. Another tear lands on the inside of Maka's pale, almost silvery wrist.

I put my forehead against the bar and look at the piece of paper in my lap. Black ink begins blooming across the paper, forming spirals and letters.

_"Pain is healed by time."_

I looked back up at Maka's pale face, completely drained of all color. I stare harder. Is it my imagination or is a hint of pink going into her cheeks?

_Stop screwing around with me. That's the last thing I need. _I hiss at the Black Blooded demon in my head.

_I swear that's not me. _His faint reply comes.

Her chest suddenly heaves up and she starts coughing a little. Maka's beautiful green eyes that I had been dying to see open.

I look down in shock.

_"I don't believe that."_

A soft cry escapes my lips. I look back up at her. Maka lifts her head and looks around. Her gaze lands on me. Her eyes go down to our linked hands.

"What the? Who the heck are you?" she yanks her hand out of mine.

"Maka don't mess with me like that." I laugh.

"Who the _hell_ is Maka?"

**Guys this AN is really important so please do read:**

**I am going to officaly turn The List into an actual book, so I'm not continuing it. I'm publishing it after I remove all of the FanFic parts. I'm changing the names and stuff but keeping the original plot. So if you see a book called The List anytime in the following, I don't know, year or so, when you see the author's name, you'll know my real name. I just wanted you guys to know that, so don't freak out thinking someone stole my idea or story or anything. I'm probably deleting the List off of this website too, so at least you can say, "Hey, I knew her before she was famous" even though I'm probably not going to be famous for this. Hopefully it even gets past the editors and publishers. Thank you guys so much, for everything!**

**Much Love,**

**-XxItalianChaos17xX**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you GUYSSS! (only Goonies people will get it xD)

Thank you all for all of the help and support with this story, I appreciate it so much! I personally wanted to thank MysticLion, Lialane Graest, and blazerules34. You guys helped me name the new characters and thank you so much for that!

New Names:

BlackStar: Sean (meaning a jerk who can be an idiot at times but it really funny and nice underneath)

Maka: Elena (meaning brilliant)

Soul: Zack (cool guy name xD)

Blair: Lila (meaning seductive)

Thank you all so much for everything! It means a lot! Hopefully the next time you see a book called The List, it'll have my name on it and it'll have a bestseller sticker on it!

Oh, and replys to reviews, of course!

ClausxA: Thank you and I will post it on an update!

Dia8Buyo: I'll PM you! And it won't be coming down for a while!

yuuki24688: Thanks!

Guest: Thank you for bringing that up, actually I forgot to put something in. The ink poisoned Soul, getting into his blood. The ink from the note works like Black Blood, it's a minor kind of madness that drove him to kill them. The effects went away after she woke up because it had no purpose left. Make sense?

Little Angel Boy: AWKWARD O.O

chocolatereader: Nope, just memory loss from head trauma.

LoveOneLoveAll: Lol only a true fanfic reader xD and thank you!

ivy leaf: Uh thanks?

I Love You All,

-XxItalianChaos17xX


End file.
